The Adventures of a Lady
by JFrost
Summary: Serena finds herself in the past, way in the past. But not everyone has their memories from the future. Can she get back, or will she have to learn what it is to be a lady while earning back the respect of those she loves. Serena/Darien
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure of a Lady

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: It was very late when I started this, so I

really don't know where it's going to be headed. I

hope you like it, comments are greatly appreciated.

PM me or send an e-amil as Jordan_Frost_

******************************************************************

When Serena woke up, she could feel that something was

different. Her body felt the same, her mind was thinking

the same, but she felt like she wasn't in her own bed.

Quickly she opened her eyes and looked around. What

she saw startled her. The bed she was sleeping in was huge

with fluffy blankets and pillows. The room was also huge,

like how she thought a castle would be. There were old

fashioned wooden moldings around everything, and the heavy

curtains and odd looking features confused her.

Suddenly someone came in the door.

Serena leapt back and pulled her covers to her before

recognizing who it was. "Molly?" She asked surprised.

Her red haired gentle friend was wearing some sort of dress

that looked old fashioned.

"Good morning milady," Molly said pouring steaming

water into a big bowl on one of the tables.

Serena was taken back. Did she just call her a lady?

"What's going on Molly?" She asked.

Molly looked at her and smiled. "Your mother and

father are having company over today remember. You are

supposed to be ready before breakfast so you can meet

the Lords and Lady's that are coming."

Serena stared at her with wide eyes. "Where is

everyone else?"

"Who milady?" Molly asked.

"What do you mean who? Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita of

course. Which other people would I mean?"

"The lady Lita will come at mid day as usual to take

your walk with you. Lady Mina is still on her honeymoon and

I don't believe I know that other two ladies' you mention."

Serena shook her head after a moment. She took

another look around the room and found her eyes resting on

what was another door? She went over and opened it to

reveal a whole room full of shoes and dresses that looked

to be from the 19th century.

"Which would you like to wear today milady?" Molly

walked past her easily and started holding out dresses.

By this time Serena was confused. Were her friends

just playing a joke on her? She would wake up any moment

and find herself in her bed back in Tokyo and she'd laugh

about this whole thing later.

But Molly still stood there looking at her, like she

was supposed to pick one. "Which ever one you think." She

answered before going to look in the mirror.

She was wearing a long white nightgown, and her long

blonde hair was in a loose braid at her back. She felt

like she was wearing a million layers and yet none at all.

"This one is beautiful milady," molly said coming up

behind her.

"You can call me Serena, Molly."

Molly smiled. "You tell me that every morning miss,

and I always say that it would not be proper. Now stand

up and I will help you dress."

Serena didn't know the first thing about wearing one

of these dresses, so she decided to let Molly help her.

If this was a joke, maybe she should play along for now

just to see what would happen. And if it was a dream, then

she would wake up at some point.

When Serena was wearing the heavy dress, Molly made

her sit down so she could do her hair. Serena watched as

Molly expertly pulled and spiraled it all behind her in

some strange yet beautiful style.

"Am I ready yet?" Serena asked after almost an hour.

Molly nodded, but as Serena was getting up she sprayed

some sort of perfume on her. Serena took a moment to smell

it and decided that she liked it. So far it seemed that

everything here matched what she would have picked out, but

it couldn't be exactly right if it was a joke.

She walked out of her room, and found herself lost.

The hallway was so big and long, and she could see from

here that the house she was in was a castle. She wouldn't

be able to find her way around here at all.

"Serena Darling, you're ready."

Serena turned around to find her mother dressed in the

same style clothes that she was. She looked beautiful.

"What's going on mom, what I'm a doing here?"

"Mom, is not the proper term to use darling. Either

use my name or call me mother. And what are you talking

about dear, you know we are having company over for the

next few days."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Serena asked.

"Of course not, what would give you that idea?"

"Well last night I went to sleep in my bed back home

in Tokyo, and today I woke up here."

Her mother looked at her strangely. "Are you feeling?

alright dear?" She put her hand to her forehead. "Well, I

don't know what you're talking about, but you better stop

it and act like a lady when the guests arrive. Lady Lita

has arrived already, so you may talk your nonsense to your

friend."

Serena followed her mother through the castle until she

spotted Lita. Then she ran towards her and threw her arms

around her in a bear hug.

"Serena, show some restraint please," Her mother

commanded.

"What was that for?" Lita asked.

Serena looked at her like she was weird. "I always

give you a hug when I see you, especially when I've had a

totally weird day."

Lita looked amused. "Has something happened?"

"Well yeah. Look at us Lita, we're dressed like some

19th century princess or something."

"Come on Serena, a princess would be in the finest

imported silk and she wouldn't be running around hugging

her friends. What's gotten into you today?"

"Lita, what happened last night? Why are we here?"

Now Lita looked concerned. "Serena, you're talking

like you're mad. We're here because this is where you

live. Your family has lived here since you were born. You

have been here your whole life. And nothing happened last

night. I left you at super as usual. That's when my

father demands that I be home."

"You're father?" Serena asked surprised. Lita's

parents were dead and had been for years.

"He's always kept a tight hold on me since my mother

died a few years ago, you know that to."

Serena put a hand to her head to make sure it was

still there. "I don't know what's going on. Is this a

dream?"

Lita suddenly became really concerned for her dear

friend. "Serena, let's go outside and get some air. I'll

answer any question you want even if I think it's crazy."

The two of them went outside quickly and were soon

walking through the back gardens.

"Alright, ask me what you want," Lita said.

Serena nodded. "What year is it?"

Lita almost laughed, but kept it to herself. "1802"

"And this is real?"

"As far as I know."

"Where are the other girls?"

"You mean Mina; she's still on her honeymoon."

"Who did she marry?"

"Lord Andrew of course."

Serena forgot herself for a moment. "Andrew and Mina

got married?"

"You were her maid of honor Serena."

"Oh right," Serena got herself together. She was

starting to realize that she was stuck here. "What am

I supposed to do when I meet these people today?"

"You will curtsey to the Lords, shake hands with the

Ladies, and be polite. You don't have to say much of

anything if you don't want to."

"Alright, what else?"

"You mean the whole time they're here?" Serena nodded

her head. "Alright, well first there will be a meeting

in the drawing room. Then everyone will go to their rooms

to get settled."

"Everyone? Who is all coming?"

"There are ten Lords and fifteen Ladies."

Serena nodded again.

"You will probably not meet them again until super.

At super, you will have to eat everything perfectly to show

off your grace and respect, and then everyone will go to

the music room for entertainment. It will last awhile, and

then the gentlemen will go to one room and the Ladies to

another. Afterwards, you are free to sleep. But tomorrow

is the ball, and that will mean dancing?"

Serena was starting to feel panicked. She didn't know

how to do any of this. It all sounded like something out

of a movie to her. Nobody did this stuff in real life

anymore.

"Okay, I can do that."

"You're going to have to remember to speak properly

Serena. You're using words like okay and other slang that

are just not acceptable."

Serena looked at her. "I'll work on that."

"You better, because it will not go unnoticed. It's

alright when we're playing at one of our games, but not

when we are with company."

Serena nodded again, trying to take everything in. She

had a hard time concentrating in school so most things she

realized she should know she knew nothing about.

"Milady, the guests are arriving."

"Thank you Molly," Lita said smiling at her. "Now we

have to go back inside Serena. Do you think you have

yourself under control?"

"Yeah."

"Yes," Lita corrected.

They went quickly inside, Lita holding her hand to

steady her all the way. She just thought Serena was for

some reason nervous about the coming festivities. She

would of course help her friend through this, for Serena's

kindness had helped her through many of her own perils.

Serena stood next to her mother in what was supposed

to be a greeting line.

"Your reply is how do you do when you're introduced,"

Lita whispered final hints.

Serena wanted to fidget like she always did when she

was nervous, but she didn't want to do anything wrong. For

some reason she was more stressed out at this moment then

she had been her entire life. She was hoping that she

would wake up soon or someone would leap out and say 'April

fools'. It never happened.

One by one people arrived, and Serena was always

introduced by her mother as 'our daughter, Lady Serena.'

She bowed respectfully to the men and asked how they did,

and then shook hands with the ladies. Some men would take

her hand and gently kiss it, and she wanted to giggle. But

Lita had given her a warning look.

"Raye?" Serena snapped her head up when she

recognized the black haired beauty.

Raye looked at her like she was strange. "How is it

you know my name, for I believe we have never met before."

Serena looked at her in confusion.

"We have just heard so much or you Lady Raye, that we

of course knew it was you the moment we saw you," Lita

said quickly covering for the dumbstruck blonde. "It is

wonderful to finally meet you."

Serena could only nod her head.

"I am happy to be here," Raye said curiously

When Amy came up Serena resisted the urge to call out

to her and instead let her be introduced. However, this was

starting scaring her. Her best friends didn't know her. She was

beginning to fear that this thing that she was trapped in

wasn't just a dream.

"And this is Lord Shields."

Serena looked up into the stormy blue eyes she had

looked up into a million times before. The mischievous

glint was there, the hidden depth was there and the secret

passion was there. He was standing in front of her, the

one guy she had fallen in love with, and the guy that had

never looked twice at her.

"This is our daughter, Lady Serena."

Darien took her hand gently and placed a soft kiss on

it. His shiny black hair fell slightly into his eyes, and

his tall thin body leaned towards her.

"It's on honor to meet you."

Serena was breathless. She just looked up at him with

wide eyes.

"Why do you look at me so?" He asked with an amused

look in his eyes.

Serena was elbowed by Lita, and she quickly tried to

find a way out of her situation without standing out like

she was insane or something. "Ah, no reason. I just

thought we might have met before, that's all."

"I think I would have remembered someone as beautiful

as you my Lady."

Despite all her efforts, Serena couldn't help

blushing. She smiled lightly and looked shyly away from

him. He just smiled his charming smile, and moved down the

line as was the proper way.

After they had met everyone, Lita quickly took Serena

aside.

"Have you met him before?" She asked seriously.

Serena looked at her, and she thought that if she was

going to figure this thing out, she was going to need Lita

to help her. "Okay, you remember when I was telling you

that when I went to bed last night I was in the future?"

Lita looked disturbed again.

"I'm not crazy Lita, just listen to me. I had a whole

life, it wasn't just a dream. I had friends, you were one

of them. And Mina, Raye and Amy. We always hung out at

this arcade where Andrew worked, and Darien was his best

friend who I had like a huge crush on. But he was older

than me, and not to mention he would never look twice at me."

"Hold it right there Serena, that's enough." Lita was

starting to get frightened again. "First of all this is

totally crazy, and second of all if that's true and he

would never look twice at you, he certainly looked more

than once today. Why would he look at you now and not in

the future?"

Serena smiled at her friends. "You're believing that

I might not be lying aren't you?"

"Serena this is madness, but I have to take in your

circumstance if I'm going to understand you. I think that

perhaps you are talking of some sort of dream or memory

that has warped horribly out of control. I want to help

understand what you're going through right now."

Serena sighed in frustration. "Look Lita, I'm going

to find a way to prove to you that I'm not making all this

up. I woke up this morning at lest a two hundred years

in the past, and I'm not crazy." She turned around and

walked back into the room where everyone was assembled for

the brief meeting before they would all spread throughout

the great manor.

**************************************************************

End of Chapter One

**************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of a Lady

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I'm making Serena at least eighteen in

this story, as well as all the other girls. I don't

think that some of the things she's going to do are

right for a fourteen year old.

Thank you so much for the comments you guys, it really makes you want to put

out the next chapter. Keep letting me know what you think.

***************************************************************

Serena sat pondering her situation in the garden later

that day. She pulled the petals off a red rose as she

tried to sort out what was happening to her. She had a

headache from trying not to be herself for the past few

hours. She had a feeling the tripping and whining wasn't

something that would be looked kindly upon right now. Plus

everyone she talked to thought she was crazy but she knew

she was right. She tried to remember what had happened the

night before she woke up here, and she only realized one

thing. That was that she didn't remember actually going to

bed. It was like the whole night was a blur, and then she

woke up, but she remembered everything else about her life.

"Why would you destroy such a beautiful flower?"

Serena looked around to find Darien standing behind

her with that same amused look in his eyes.

Serena suddenly became annoyed at this and she looked

away.

Darien was again amused by this, and it made him want

to dig a little deeper into this strange girl who had

captured his attention so quickly. "Have I done something

to offend you?"

"Your eyes are laughing at me," she said without

hiding her anger like a Lady should have.

Darien laughed and sat beside her on the long wide

bench. "I apologies, I'm not laughing at you, I am only

observing you."

"Well you shouldn't."

Darien didn't stop looking at her. "Why are you out

here all alone?"

Serena was slightly afraid that perhaps what she was

doing would seem to be improper here. She looked up at him

in a mixture of surprise and worry.

"I'm sure that this rose would have preferred if you

hadn't come."

She looked at the flower in her hands, no more than

mulched deep red silk and a few pieces of the green thorns.

She quickly dropped them on the ground and watched as the

fluttered breathlessly away.

"Is something the matter?"

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy," she said honestly.

"Are you?"

Serena looked at him again. "No."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." His smile lit

up his eyes, and this was the first time that Serena had

been close enough when he was like this to see just how

kind they could be. He looked caring and honest, which was

something that was absent in him when he was teasing and

making fun of her.

Serena stood up and looked down on him. "Excuse me, I

think I should be getting inside now," she said as she started

walking away from him. She saw Lita in the distance, and she

b-lined for her.

"Lita, I need to ask you more questions," she said slightly

out of breath as she approached her friend.

"What is it Serena?" Lita asked ready for whatever she

might get.

"Is it alright for a man and a woman to be alone?" She

was starting to pick her words very carefully.

"Not unless they are either married or engaged to be."

Serena looked back at where she had been sitting with

Darien moments before. He would have known that. Was he

trying to play her? "What exactly is it that I am allowed

to do?"

Lita smiled. "Now this is territory you and I have been

through before. A Lady is never allowed to do anything.

We have joked and discussed this subject many times. Your

father love you and therefore you have many more privileges

than the normal Lady, but there are still boundaries."

"Can you name some?"

Lita looked amused. "You are not allowed to go to town

without an escort. You can not possibly do anything that is

not befitting a Lady, such as anything a man might do. You

will not disgrace yourself in front of others by standing

up against the opinions of a man or a higher ranked lady."

"Wait a sec," Serena stopped her. "Are you saying that

I have to be this prissy little twit that nobody listens

to and has no responsibilities?"

Lita looked at her surprised. "I don't know what that

all meant, but it sounded a bit right. Serena, women are

meant to be the support of their men."

Serena could feel her temper rising. "Well to hell

with that. If this is some sort of sick joke I want it to

stop now. When I wake up tomorrow morning I better be

back in my own room in the future. I can't stand all this

pathetic stuff."

She stormed off back towards her room, hoping that she

remembered where it was. Lita just watched her in shock,

and Amy and Raye watched her with surprise.

"What was her problem?" Raye asked as the two girls

walked up to Lita.

Lita looked at the two Ladies that Serena had said

she knew from the future. She felt at once that she had

known them somewhere, but it was just a feeling. "She's

upset."

"And that means she can walk off in a huff?" Raye

said.

"She is very beautiful," Amy said after a moment.

Lita looked at her and smiled. "Yes she is, and she

has the kindest heart of anyone I have ever met. But

she is headstrong and proud, and that has caused her

much grief in the past."

"There is nothing wrong with a woman who has a mind

and a will," Amy said crossly, which was unusual for the

usually quiet Amy.

Raye smiled at her. "Amy here is a genius," she

bragged to Lita, and Amy just blushed. "There is hardly

a book in this world that she has not read, and her

intelligence could match that of any man."

"I'm sure you and Serena would have many things to

talk about then," Lita said. "When she decides to come

out of her room again, perhaps I can introduce you both

to her informally.

"That might be fun," Raye said ready for the

challenge.

When Serena woke up the next morning, she did not

open her eyes. She lay in bed, afraid of what she might

see if she were to give in to the temptation. She tried

to feel the bed she was in, but she was to tense.

Slowly she opened one eye, letting her eye adjust to

the light streaming in the huge room. Both eyes snapped

open and she felt like she would cry.

It was the same room from the day before. She

whimpered slightly and closed her eyes again. This was

not happening to her. Why on earth was she stuck in this

nightmare?

She sat up on the end of the bed and looked into the

room again. It was a beautiful room, and it held so much

of her own touch. She could feel herself in this room

just as she had been able to back home in her old room.

She sighed defeated. She didn't know what to do.

But something occurred to her. Maybe this was a test.

Was she supposed to prove something? Was this some sort

of bizarre way of getting her to learn something? If so

it was extraordinarily weird. But what would happen if she

failed? Would her friends be stuck here forever? Would

something terrible happen back home? Would the future

never exist?

All these questions suddenly seemed more terrible then

what she had to go through now. If this was a test, then

she was going to pass it. But what could it be?

Serena thought about what happened in this time period

and what she might have to do about it, but her years of

sleeping during history class were now starting to catch

up to her. She tried to decipher what Lita had said, and

only one thing came to her. She was supposed to be a Lady.

Was that the test? To see if she could be a Lady?

If that was it, then she was going to show the world exactly

who she could be. No more clutzing out and whining. No

more stuffing her face and sleeping during class.

With her determination set, she was going to do this.

****************************************************************

End of Chapter two

******************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of a Lady

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I pondered making this about Serena being the

Moon princess, but I don't think I'm going in that

direction. It just seems like to mean a test to make

her go through all this just to seem like a lady.

I'm going away for the weekend, so the fourth chapter probably won't be up

until Monday. But I promise to get it up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this one!!!

*****************************************************************

Serena spent the morning going through all her things in

her room to try and find something out about her life here.

She looked all over the place, and then finally found a soft

leather book hidden in a compartment in one of her dresser

drawers. She opened it, and found writing neatly scrawled

over more than half of the pages in black ink. She started

reading it, and found that it was her diary.

It took her until lunch to finally finish all of it.

As far as she could tell she had written in it every day of

her life, and there was so much information about everybody.

She wrote about her family, about her friends and about all

the strange things that she thought and felt. She realized

that she wasn't much different than she was in her other life.

That comforted her some, and she could start to relax.

There was a knock at the door.

"Serena, darling, you have to come out some time," her

mother called in a soft voice.

"I'm coming."

She called Molly and quickly dressed, or as quickly as

it was possible with the painful hair and make-up sit

through every day. But soon enough she was ready, and she

bolted out the door.

And came head to head with Darien.

They crashed in to one another, and Serena felt

disoriented for a moment. She rubbed her head where it had

hit the floor, and then heard a deep voice asking her if she

was alright.

She looked up into his handsome eyes and caught her

breath. How was it possible that he was so handsome no

matter what time period it was.

"I'm fine," Serena said shaking her head again and

taking the hand that he kindly offered her.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" His smiled laughed

again. Serena was beginning to think that he was always

laughing at her, not matter who she was. It bugged her.

She would never be seen to him as anything other than a

stupid child.

"Why do you care?" She asked coldly and turned away

to start walking down that hall.

Darien was stunned. "Wait a moment!"

Serena didn't stop.

Darien stepped in front of her and made her stop so

that he could talk to her. His eyes were confused and the

laughter was not there anymore.

"So far, every time we've met you've ended up walking

away from me in some sort of anger, and I can't think of

anything I might have done to deserve it."

"And I don't understand why you should care so much."

Serena went to start walking again, but he stopped

her by taking another step in front of her.

"Why won't you let me pass?" She demanded.

"Because I feel I deserve an explanation."

"Excuse me Lord Darien or whatever your name is, but

your feelings are really not my concern," Serena said as

she felt the usual anger building inside of her whenever

she talked to Darien. He always made her feel worthless

and she didn't want to give him the chance to do it again,

especially not now.

To her annoyance, Darien smiled.

"How is it that you seem to have such a dislike for me,

and yet you still bothered to learn my first name?"

Serena stopped and looked up at him in surprise. She

was exposed now, and she didn't know what to say. "Someone

must have mentioned it."

Darien got that amused look in his eyes again.

"Your eyes are laughing at me again," she said softly,

unable to look away from him now.

He shook his head gently. "I would never laugh at you."

Serena was drowning in him suddenly, and she could

feel him taking control of her. He could kiss her now and

she wouldn't be able to fight back, and he knew it. They

were standing so close together, and he touched her face

gently, pulling her towards him.

"Serena?"

Serena quickly snapped back to reality and took a few

steps back from him. She looked over at Lita who was

staring in shock. She didn't wait another moment, she

walked past Darien and took Lita with her down that hallway.

When they were out of sight Lita turned to her in

anger. "What do you think you were doing? You were going

to let him kiss you. That is not proper Serena."

"Enough Lita, stop yelling at me."

Lita closed her mouth, but her eyes were still angry.

"Look, I don't know what happened, and the important

thing is I didn't kiss him."

"Serena, what were you doing?"

"I don't know. I came out of my room and I was in

kind of a hurry. When I rounded the corner I crashed into

him and he helped me up. I got angry and he seemed totally

amused by it, although he wanted an explanation as to why

I was always mad at him. I just wanted to leave, but then

all of a sudden I was trapped in his eyes."

"Serena, are you in love with him?" Lita asked, her

face softened.

Serena sighed. "I told you that my other life in the

future was when I had a huge crush on him."

"But have your feelings come with you into this life?"

Serena looked at her. "I think so."

"But you've never met him before."

"I've met all of you before, in the future."

Lita looked around to make sure nobody was watching

them. "Serena, you cannot be alone with him anymore. It

is not proper for a man and woman to be alone together,

especially if you have these feelings for him."

"What am I supposed to do? He's going to be here for

such a long time."

"Just find a way to make him see that you're not

interested in him. That way maybe he'll stay away from

you," Lita suggested.

Serena nodded. "I can do that."

"Now, I told Lady Raye and Lady Amy that we would have

lunch with them. I thought you might want to get to know

them again."

Serena's face brightened, and she was already forgetting

about Darien. She and Lita went to meet the other two girls

and they started talking right away. In less than an hour,

Serena was sure that they were friends again. It was good,

because she didn't know how long she would be able to last

without her friends.

They even told them about Darien, and the girls were

surprised that she used his first name as if she knew him

personally. But Lita wouldn't let her tell them about the

whole future thing.

They made plans to meet up again later in the day, and

now it was time to separate.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Serena asked.

"You usually go for a walk in the gardens."

"Am I allowed to do that alone?"

Lita smiled. "Yes, as long as you don't do anything

improper while anyone is looking."

Serena smiled. Going for a walk would let her clear her

head a little bit. That's what she always did back home.

Before she went, she talked with her mother about a few

things and then found her way to the gardens. But as she

neared the edge, the forest seemed to be calling to her.

She figured that she probably wasn't allowed to go in the

forest alone, but she really wanted to, so she did.

It cooled down as soon as she was walking through the

shade, and she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Why is it that you are everywhere?"

She almost sighed in annoyance before opening her eyes

to look at Darien.

"Maybe you're following me," she countered.

Darien walked towards her.

"That would be far enough," Serena motion for him to

stop.

Darien stopped, but his eyes were so concentrated and

intense that Serena lowered her hand. "Is something

wrong?" She asked concerned.

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled sadly.

"Do you care?" He asked so softly. His whole appearance

was so unlike Darien. His hair was slightly messy, his

stance was not so straight and his eyes were sad.

"Yes," she said honestly.

Darien just smiled softly again. "I thought so."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Since you

ran off this morning I've felt strange." He took a few

steps towards her.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I felt like I've seen you walk away from me before,

and I have to admit I didn't like it."

"That's not my fault," Serena said in a whisper.

"Isn't it?" He was so close to her again. "Why

do you have such a hold on me Serena? Why can't I stop

thinking about you? Why do I have this need to hold on

to you, when I've never had you?"

"Darien," Serena was looking up into his eyes,

"Please don't do this to me."

"I can't help it." He kissed her.

*************************************************************

End of Chapter Three

************************************************************

Send comments please!!! I promise to upload the new chapter by Monday!


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of a Lady

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: My Chapters are getting shorter and shorter,

so I'll try to make this one longer. It all depends

on when I start writing these things.

**************************************************************

"Serena, where have you been?" Raye demanded as she

walked into the part of the garden they had arranged to

meet. They all stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"Serena, what happened?" Amy asked in concern.

Serena was wide eyed and shaking.

"He kissed me," she said quietly.

"Who?"

"Darien?"

Serena nodded.

They all just looked at her in shock.

"Why would he kiss me?" She asked. "From the moment

I met him we've hated each other."

"Serena, I told them about your whole future thing."

Lita said looking away like she was in trouble. "I

thought I should explain it in case you started acting

weird again."

"That's how you knew me wasn't it?" Raye asked.

Serena nodded.

"But how is that possible?" Amy asked.

Serena forgot about Darien for the moment. "Okay,

I need to tell you what happened. The four of us, and

Mina, were friends in the future. We were the Sailor

Scouts, and we fought against evil to keep the world

safe. But in the day we were just people, and we had

all kinds of things going on in our lives. Mina had a

major crush on Andrew, and we all knew he liked her to.

Lita wanted to be a chief, and she was always trying out

new recipes and everything on us. Raye had to run the

temple because her grandfather was sick and Amy was always

studying to get better grades in school and become a

doctor one day. I was totally in love with Darien, who

was Andrews best friend and way to old for me. Plus he

never looked at me without making fun of me. He was

always putting me down and making me angry. The last

thing from that time I remember is being in a battle,

and then I woke up here."

They all looked at her strangely.

"Do you remember going home after the battle?" Amy

asked.

Serena looked at her in surprise. "No."

"What kind of monster were we fighting?" Raye asked.

Serena tried to remember, but the fight was blurry.

"It was nothing out of the ordinary. Some evil thing

that the nega-verse sent."

"Did we win?" Lita asked.

"I don't remember?"

"Serena, why would we be sent back here with no

memories?" Amy asked.

"I have memories?" Serena said.

"But why this time?"

Serena shrugged. "I thought about that this morning.

I think it might be some sort of test, like before we're

allowed to get to the next level there's something here

that we have to deal with."

"Like what?" Raye asked.

"I thought that maybe it had something to do with

becoming a Lady or something. This seems kind of extreme

but what else are women allowed to do her beside be

the perfect Lady?"

"But we already are ladies. You're the only one

who has your memory from your other life. We only know

what we're supposed to do in this life."

Serena nodded.

"Maybe it's a test in friendship?" Amy said.

"You mean are we close enough to believe that Serena

isn't insane?" Raye joked.

"We need to get Mina here," Serena said.

"She'll be back tomorrow," Lita answered.

Serena smiled at that. Then she turned to Amy.

"What exactly has happened in this time that may be of

note in the future?"

Amy thought about it. "I don't know."

"It wouldn't be something that's already happened,

it's got to be something that's going to happened,"

Raye said.

"Like what?" Lita asked.

"Serena?"

They all turned to see Serena's mother coming up

to them with a sad smile on her face. "It's nice to

see that you've made new friends darling, but I need

you to come with me now."

Serena looked at her friends confused, but then

followed her mother away from them.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

Lita looked away sadly. "I found out this morning

that Serena is going to be married to Lord Walthum."

"What?!" Raye and Amy said together.

"But he's so old," Amy said.

"It's arranged," Lita said sighing. "Serena doesn't

have a choice in the matter. Her parents aren't happy

about it, but they have no choice. They are greatly

indebted to Lord Walthum, and he has chosen his payment."

"But that's not fair," Raye shouted.

"She's going to be pretty upset when she comes back."

Amy said. "We should be ready to comfort her."

Serena pushed open the doors with such force that they

crashed against the walls on either side. She knocked

down a servant that was in her way, but she didn't stop

walking. Tears streamed down her face, and her eyes were

so deadly angry that those who saw her shunned away.

She walked determinedly out of the hallway, feeling

the rage within her choking her. She wanted to run, but

her pride wouldn't let her.

She saw her friends standing looking at her sadly, but

she didn't go towards them. She needed to get out. She

needed to breath again.

Darien took a step towards her, but Raye grabbed his

arm to hold him back. He looked back at them in surprise.

"It would be improper for you to go to her at this

moment," Amy said to him.

He looked at her confused. "What happened?" He asked.

"She is engaged," Lita said.

Darien looked like she had just punched him in the gut.

"What do you mean?"

"Serena's parents are indebted to Lord Walthum for

services paid a very long time ago. He would not take money

from them, and said that one day they would be able to repay

him in a much better way. A week ago, he chose Serena as

his prize, and they have no choice but to give her to him,"

Lita explained.

Darien looked back to Serena as she disappeared at the

end of the long hallway. He knew Lord Walthum. On older

man who treated women like they were expendable. He would

destroy her.

"Why did you kiss her?" Amy asked.

Darien turned around to look at them again. His eyes

were glimmering and his face sad. "Because I love her."

"But you've only just net her," Raye said.

"And yet I've loved her forever," Darien gently took

his hand away from their hold, and started walking away.

His back was no longer straight, and his stride was slow.

"She's right isn't she?" Raye said.

"I have a feeling she is," Amy answered.

"And Darien loved her didn't he?" Lita asked.

"I think that's obvious enough," Raye said.

Serena let the rain soak through her. She had to find

out why she had been sent back here before she had to marry

some guy she had never met. It had shocked her and she

wanted to laugh at the joke when her parents had told her,

but then she had remembered what time she was in. This sort

of thing happened all the time she knew, and she had no

choice.

She thought desperately about all the other tests she

had been through. She had defeated so many monsters that

this should be easy, but she felt like she was being

defeated and didn't even have a chance to fight. What had

happened during that last fight? Why had she been sent

back here?

She looked out across the land in front of her. She

was standing on the balcony connecting with her room

later that night, and it had started to rain. She had

to get ready and go to the ball soon, but she didn't feel

up to it. But what if her test was at the ball?

Serena sighed heavily and went into her bedroom where

Molly was waiting with her gown. She had to admit that it

was beautiful, but she didn't want to wear it.

It didn't take that long before she was ready, and

then she walked to meet her parents at the end of the long

hall where they were greeting more guests. She was

introduced to so many people, and some she recognized but

most she didn't. She didn't care either, not until she

was allowed to leave and go sit with her friends.

"He said that?" Mina asked as Serena came closer.

"Serena!" Raye went and hugged her tightly, and the

other girls followed.

"It's nice to see you again Mina. I hope your

honeymoon was pleasant."

"Never mind that, I want to know about this whole

affair of us being from the future."

Serena sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it

any more."

"But Serena, your only chance of getting out of this

marriage is to find out how to get back," Amy said.

"I know, but it's starting to look impossible. I

can't remember what went wrong in the fight, and I can't

see what being here has to do with anything."

"Serena, don't loose hope," Lita said.

"We'll beat this thing together," Raye said.

Serena smiled at them. "Thanks guys, but I'm

starting to loose hope. I would rather die than marry

this guy, and I'm starting to loose faith."

Before anyone could say anything, Serena noticed

something and her expression changed.

She looked at it like it had come out of nowhere.

Her gaze locked with it, and suddenly she felt like things

were beginning to come clearer.

"What are you looking at?" Mina asked.

"When we all first met, we didn't know who we were.

We thought we were just ordinary kids," Serena said.

"So?" Amy asked.

"How is that different now?"

"You know who you are," Lita said.

Serena shook her head. "I was the first to know

then as well, that's no different."

"So then what's different now?" Lita asked.

"Other than the time period," Raye said.

Serena smiled. "Nothings different now."

They all looked at her like she was insane or

something, and then she started walking away. They tried

to see what she had been seeing, but as far as they knew

she was looking at the crystal chandelier. They followed

her until they were in the gardens, and Serena finally

stopped.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

Serena looked around them, then closed her eyes and

concentrated. Soon she held the silver imperial crystal

in her hand and the moon symbol on her head.

"Help them remember," she whispered, and white light

surrounded the four girls for a moment, and then it all

went dark again.

They looked at Serena, all in shock.

"Now what?" Raye asked.

Serena shrugged. "Actually that was as far as I

got."

They all looked at her.

"Oh good, now we have our memories but we're still

stuck here," Lita said.

"Now we have Amy back," Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"What happened in this time period that is important

to the sailor scouts?" She asked.

They all looked at Amy.

Amy thought for a moment, and this time she had an

answer for them. "The nega verse came to earth and

made their base."

Serena looked at her surprised. "They did?"

"Yeah, they always had their eye on earth, but they

had never been able to come here until now. They came

when earth no longer had any way of defending itself. The

last of the royal family died a little while ago, and with

him the last defense."

"So we're supposed to stop them from settling here?"

Lita asked.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Mina asked.

"We have to find out where they landed. They were

weak when they first came, and if we can defeat them now,

then maybe the future will be safe."

"Okay, this is just weird," Raye said. "Who sent us

here if all we can remember is fighting some monster?" But

as she asked this question her face fell, and she looked at

Serena sadly.

The other girls did the same thing.

"What?" Serena asked. "What happened?"

"We do remember the fight," Mina answered.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

There was a pause.

"You died," Raye answered.

Serena looked at them in surprise. "How did I die?"

"We don't know exactly. We were winning, and then

something came from behind us and hit you hard," Mina said.

"We were all so distracted that the monster we were

fighting killed an innocent bystander, and everything seemed

to spiral out of control," Raye said.

"When it seemed everything was lost, we came over to

you and then we all disappeared," Amy said.

"And the next thing that really made sense was when

you gave us all back out memories," Lita finished.

Serena was quiet as she took all this in. "So then

maybe we're here to save me," she said.

"That still doesn't explain who brought us here,"

Amy said.

"And why would Darien and Andrew be here as well, not

to mention my parents?" Serena asked.

"But not everything is the same, because I have a

father here, but he's not real," Lita said.

"And not to mention that I'm married to Andrew," Mina

said not looking to upset about that idea. "And Serena

is supposed to be getting married to someone."

"And Darien said he loved her."

Serena looked at Raye in shock when she said that.

"Darien said what?"

"He said that he loved you," Lita answered.

"But he doesn't know me," Serena said in confusion.

"Maybe he still has some of his memories as well,"

Mina said.

"But he always made fun of me before."

"That doesn't mean that he didn't love you, maybe he

just thought you were to young or something and didn't

know how to tell you," Amy said.

"So he was a total jerk to me?" Serena got angry.

"Serena, calm down. He was right at first. you were

to young for him. But that was a long time ago, maybe

this means that he's been trying to hide his feelings

because he thinks you hate him," Raye tried.

"I don't want to talk about Darien right now."

Serena crossed her arms.

"Well we have to talk about what we're going to do

right now," Lita said. "It's all well and good that we

know what we're supposed to do, but it might take awhile.

So for the time being, we should make sure we don't

stand out while we're here."

"Does that mean I have to put up with being engaged

to this old guy?" Serena made a disgusted face.

"Just hang in there Serena. Go kiss Darien every

once in awhile if you have to," Raye teased.

Serena blushed despite herself.

"By the way Serena, when you told us that he kissed

he you looked like you were in shock. If you like him

so much then why were you like that?" Mina asked.

Serena blushed again. "If you had been there you'd

know why. It was some kind of kiss."

The girls laughed at her teasingly, and they slowly

made their way back to the ball.

Despite the situation, Serena felt herself starting

to enjoy this. She had danced with a few people who had

asked her, and she laughed and joked with her friends.

She felt so much better now that she wasn't alone in all

this; she had her friends back to support her.

And she could watch Darien. He danced with other

Ladies and sometimes with her friends, and he seemed like

he was having a good time. She couldn't help but fall

in love with him again; he was just so good looking. His

eyes lit up when he laughed, and his smile was so charming.

Darien and Andrew were together allot, laughing and

joking like they always had. He seemed so relaxed around

his friend, and Serena liked him like that.

He looked over at her and their eyes locked. Serena

quickly looked away, guilty at having been caught looking

at him.

"Would you like to dance?"

Serena smiled before looking up at him. "I'd love to."

She and Darien took the floor and the music began.

Serena realized that Darien might never show her his

feelings, so she should be happy with being allowed so

close to him right now.

Darien looked down at her, amused at how she was

looking up at him with something like mischief in her eyes.

"Why do you look at me like that?" He asked without

taking his eyes off her.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Your eyes are laughing at me," he whispered in her

ear.

Serena giggled gently and just shrugged her shoulders

gently. "Maybe you amuse me."

Darien laughed. "You seem happy."

"I am happy," she answered.

"Even though you are now engaged?"

Serena could tell that it was a test question. He

wanted to find out if she felt anything for him, and if he

had any chance.

She smiled up at him. "I'm not thinking about that

right now."

Her answer was cryptic, and he liked it.

"Why are you so different from everyone Serena?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You seem like you don't belong here."

Serena smiled. "Maybe I don't."

"That's what makes you interesting."

"I hate to interrupt Serena, but I think you should

come here for a moment," Raye came up to them suddenly.

"What is it Raye?" Serena asked.

Raye looked guilty. "Lord Walthum has just arrived,

and he would like to meet you."

Serena sighed in defeat, and Darien's eyes hardened.

Only Serena could feel that he took her hand tightly in

his. She smiled up at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going

to marry him. I don't care what it takes, I'm not going

to."

Darien just looked at her with concern in his eyes.

She squeezed his hand gently, and slowly walked away with

Raye towards what would be her futures doom if she stayed

here.

Lord Walthum was an old, greasy, disgusting man who

sneered at her and looked at her in a way that only

suggested one thing. Serena hated him instantly.

She was forced to sit and dance with him for the rest

of the evening, and she could feel Darien's eyes on her

almost the whole night. It comforted her, but she felt

that if this man saw Darien looking at her, he would in

some way take it out on her.

The end of the night couldn't come soon enough, and

Serena left as soon as possible and went to her room.

She sent Molly away so that she could change herself,

and she sat in front of her mirror looking at her

reflection. She wasn't angry, just sort of tired. She

still had hope now that she knew she wasn't alone, and

she liked how she felt. It was like while everything was

so obviously wrong, for the first time there were some

things that were right.

She sat there writing in her Diary for awhile, and

then changed into her nightgown. She also put on a very

thick rich white robe that made her feel like a princess.

It was really late and the candles in her room were

starting to get short when she heard a soft knocking at her

door. She was sort of surprised, and wondered who it might

be.

She went over and opened the door, and then leaned

against it and looked at him amused.

"You know you're not supposed to open your door this

late at night, you never know who it might be."

Serena smiled. "What do you want Darien?"

Darien was leaning casually against the door frame

with his black suit jacket hanging on his arm, his white

shirt unbuttoned at the top and his hands in his pockets.

His silky black hair hung over his laughing blue eyes

and he looked at her with some very obvious emotions.

"I was thinking that I would like to see you again."

He answered.

"Well now you have," Serena felt so comfortable with

him like this for some reason. "Goodnight." She started

closing the door, but he stepped forward and stopped her.

He stood over her, so close. His eyes didn't change,

and Serena smiled up at him teasingly.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Darien kissed her.

Serena let him for a moment, but then took a step back

before he could deepen it. She took another step back

into the room, inviting him with her eyes.

Darien's smile and looked at her amused, and then

he walked into the room, closing the door behind him and

making sure it locked.

He dropped his coat on the ground as he put his arm

around her waist and pulled her to him as he kissed her

passionately.

Serena kissed him back. She could feel what he

wanted, but she couldn't let him in right now. This was

really mean of her, leading him on, but she couldn't help

it. She liked the idea that Darien wanted her, and she

was afraid that she would never feel it again.

She gently pushed herself out of his embrace and

took a few steps back.

"Why are you always walking away from me?" He asked

knowing full well that she was teasing him.

"If I don't walk away from you then I might give in

to you." She sat at her mirror again and looked at her

reflection. She saw Darien walk up behind her.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked kissing her

neck and running his hands across her shoulders.

Serena shivered after a moment and it made Darien

smile. He could tell that she wanted him, but she

wasn't going to let him in tonight. He liked a challenge.

"You know this is highly improper." Serena said

when he kissed her neck again.

"You're the one who opened your door," he teased

her.

Serena got up and walked towards the door again ready

to open it again to let him out, but he caught up to her

and spun her around right before she could. He pressed

her against the door and kissed her again, this time

putting more force into it. His kisses were becoming

harder, and she liked the desire coming from him. This

situation was definitely going to far, but Serena really

couldn't find herself having a problem with that.

Serena pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his

head, and then threw it to the floor.

Things probably would have gotten really out of hand

from there if they hadn't heard a loud noise coming from

outside Serena's balcony.

Serena used this distraction to push him away from

her and walk away from him again, but the smile never

left her face.

Darien watched her walk by him in amusement. It was

strange to him why she would let him go so far. Most

Ladies weren't like that, but he couldn't complain. She

was going to marry a man that she would never love

anyway, so it wasn't like he was hurting her.

"I think you should go," Serena already knew what the

sound had been.

Darien leaned against the door. "Oh really?"

Serena looked back at him and smiled seductively.

"Yes, I think you should."

He walked towards her slowly and Serena just watched

him come. "I disagree." He kissed her again, softly,

teasing her.

Serena stepped out of his embrace was mischief in

her eyes. "Well I guess it's a good thing you have no

say in the matter." She pushed him towards the door.

"Don't forget your shirt," she whispered into his ear,

and then again walked away from him.

Darien watched her for a moment, and then slowly

picked up his shirt. His eyes were laughing again, and

his desire for her wasn't gone, but he did what she

asked. He would see her again soon enough.

When the door was closed, Serena walked out onto

the balcony. "What are you guys doing here?" She

asked her friends that were all looking at her with

teasing smiles on their faces.

"When I said you could kiss him, I didn't mean go

that far," Raye said with her arms crossed.

"You are quite the little flirt," Mina teased.

Serena smiled. "It's not like I'm fourteen anymore,

I'm allowed to do whatever I want."

"And you sure are," Lita said.

"What would have happened if we weren't here?" Amy

asked amused.

Serena just blushed at this.

"Alright, back to business. We think we found out

where the nega creeps around going to land, so all we

need to do is find a way to get our powers before then."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"We don't have our transformation sticks, so we

can't become the sailor scouts and fight these guys,"

Lita answered.

Serena thought about it. "Maybe there's a way I

can get you guys to transform with the crystal."

"That's what we were hoping," Raye said.

"But it's not exactly like we can practice," Amy

said.

"So it's up to me to turn us all on the day without

really know if I can do it right?" Serena asked them

knowingly. "Fine, I'll do all the work then."

They laughed at her.

"I didn't think you would take it so easily," Raye

answered.

"I'm not exactly all tense at the moment," Serena

said easily.

"Exactly the opposite I would guess," Mina said.

"Alright you guys, get out of here before someone

sees you," Serena said. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

Serena went to bed with a smile on her face and she

has some very Darien involved dreams.

***************************************************************

End of Chapter four

**************************************************************

I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. It shouldn't be more than a day or

two. I can get my thoughts on the page pretty quickly so hopefully we'll get to

the bottom of this story before anyone looses interest.

Feedback is always very welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures of a Lady

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Wouldn't being pressed up against a door by

Darien make any one of you girls out there think that

maybe being stuck in the past isn't such a bad thing

after all?

Comments please.

Someone made a comment and said that I shouldn't make this about the

scouts. But if they're from the future and they're going back to the future and

they have all the memories of being scouts, then my brain really only takes this in

one direction. Sorry, I'd like to please everyone, but I hope you like it just

the same. But probably still going to stay away from the whole Princess aspect of

Serena's life.

***************************************************************

When she woke up she wasn't surprised to find herself

in the same room as she had been for the last few days,

but this time she wasn't ready to cry because of it. She

had Darien in this life, and that was fine with her.

She called Molly and quickly got ready. She was up

and out the door pretty early, and she quickly went to go

find the other girls.

"So when are they coming?" Serena asked.

"In six days if my calculations are correct," Amy

said like there was a chance there wasn't.

"So six days it is then. What are we supposed

to do until then. It's not like we can train enough to

make a difference before then," Serena said.

"And the only thing we need Serena's in charge of."

Lita looked at her friend in support.

"Yeah, let's bring that up more," Serena looked

around. "Does this seem to easy for anyone else?"

"Serena, you were the one that was here all by

yourself desperately trying to find out what was going

on. You think that was easy?" Raye asked.

"You just think it's easy because you almost slept

with Darien last night," Mina said.

Serena shushed her. But her smile had faded.

"What is it Serena?" Amy asked.

"It's just that I died, you all said so, and I'm just

thinking that maybe this is it for me. Maybe I have one

chance to make everything good before I go."

"Serena, don't think like that," Lita said. "This

is our chance to save you, not your chance to save the

world. You're going to do that anyway."

Serena shrugged and smiled. "If I am going to die,

you better be sure as hell that I'm going to sleep with

Darien before I do."

The girls all laughed at her and they started talking

about how good a kisser he was. They all felt like they

were back in the arcade for at least an hour, and it made

them all relax a bit.

"Serena, it seems that everyone here has the same

thoughts and feelings that they did back in our world.

Don't you think that Maybe Darien likes you in the other

world as well, he's just allowed to express it here?"

Amy asked.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh right, what we're doing

really seems like something that would be allowed in this

time period. I'm getting married to someone I've only met

once now and despise, and he sneaks into my bedroom at night."

"Actually, you let him in," Raye joked and Serena hit her.

"Seriously though Serena, why would he be the only person

that's different?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, even Mina and Andrew are still in love with one

another, they just obviously did something about it this time."

Raye gave Mina an obvious look and she just blushed.

Serena smiled at her friends. "If he liked me so much

then why was he always so mean to me?"

"You were so young when you met," Amy said.

"But I'm not anymore. For goodness sakes, we met like

four years ago." Serena crossed her arms in frustration.

"Serena! Darling, could you come here a moment?"

Serena looked in the direction of her mother who was

waving at her from across the garden. She sighed. "The

last time she called me, it wasn't very good news."

"But think of it this way, at least it can't get worse

can it?" Amy said.

Serena got up and started walking towards her mother

who smiled at her kindly.

"I know you were having a nice time with your friends

darling, but there are a few things that you need to do

today, remember?"

Serena looked at her blankly.

Serena sat in the music room staring off into space.

Her husband to be was talking about something in front of

her and she had zoned him out a long while ago. There

were a few other people in the room, but they were his

servants and she didn't care what they wanted.

"And for the wedding day, I was thinking Thursday."

Serena looked at him in surprise. "Thursday?"

"Yes, this coming Thursday." His yellow smiled

crossed his jagged face.

Serena's eyes were wide. "But that's so soon."

He shook his head. "Not really so soon. It's not

my fault that your parents decided not to tell you until

just yesterday. I told them that I intended to marry you

nearly two months ago."

Serena was to shocked to react at this point. She

quickly counted off on her fingers. Thursday was the day

before they were going to go fight the Nega Verse. That

was to soon. She was about to say something.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter.

We will be married on Thursday, and you will come with me

that night to my manor a days journey away."

Serena sat with her mouth open like she was about to

speak, but now her words were lost to her. She got up

to his surprise, and quickly walked out of the room.

Serena heard him call for her, but she went quickly

down the hall and turned the corner so that he could not

find her. She leaned against the wall and took a few deep

breaths.

She needed someone right now. She would have to tell

the girls eventually, but the only thing they could do right

now was comfort her. For some reason she didn't want them

to comfort her, she wanted someone else to.

She started walking again, as soon as she heard his

voice echoed down the hallways as he started looking for her

again. The thought of being married to him made her sick.

She quickened her pace, and started looking around

desperately for Darien. She ran into Molly.

"I'm sorry milady," Molly started picking up what she

had dropped.

"Molly, where is. . . . Lord Shields?" She stopped

herself from calling him Darien.

Molly looked at her in confusion. "He's in his room."

"And where is that?"

"At the end of the hall, in the guest wing. He's the

most important guest so he of course got the largest room."

"Thank you Molly." Serena started running in that

direction. Lita had given her a tour when she had first

started believing her, so she knew where it was. She tried

not to look like she was frantic, but her pace was quick.

She quickly took into consideration that going to his

room in the middle of the day probably wasn't that Lady

like, so she looked around to make sure nobody was there.

She didn't want someone to go telling people she had gone

to see him.

She found the right door, looked around, and then

knocked.

He opened the door after a few moments, and Serena

didn't even say anything to him before she walked quickly

past him and into the room.

"Serena?" Darien was almost afraid of the frantic

look on her face. "Serena, what's wrong?"

She looked at him after he had closed the door. "I

have to marry him," she whispered. Darien looked at her

in confusion. "He said that I have to marry him on

Thursday. This Thursday. That's to soon. He said I

have to go with him that night to his manor a day away."

Darien quickly wrapped his arms around her before

she could collapse in distress.

"I can't marry him Darien, I can't." She tried not

to cry, but she wasn't succeeding very well.

Darien deciphered all that she had said, and it was

starting to really get to him. He felt his anger and

jealousy rising. He had to protect her.

Serena thought of something suddenly. She looked up

at him.

"Where do you live Darien?" She asked.

Darien was taken back. "A few miles away."

Serena had a plan forming in her mind. "Would you

help me if I asked you to?"

"Of course," Darien answered, not getting what she

was talking about yet.

Serena pushed out of his embrace and paced slightly

in front of him. He just watched her, waiting for her

to make some sort of move. She finally looked at him.

"Okay, you're not going to understand most of this,

but I'm actually making sense," she started. "On Friday,

the girls and I have a plan to get out of here. But I

have to disappear on Thursday before I'm made to marry

this man. Nobody knows that we've seen each other, except

the girls and they'll never tell. If I hide out at your

place, nobody would look for me there."

Darien looked at her like she had lost her mind, but

then a slow smile spread across his face and he laughed

slightly. "You told you friends about me then?"

Serena couldn't help but blush and look away. "They

were sort of responsible for the noise that stopped us

last night."

Darien grinned at her.

"Don't worry, they won't say anything."

"I don't care if they do," he said easily.

Serena looked up at him curiously, but this his smile

faded.

"Where are you going on Friday?" He asked.

Serena was really hoping he wouldn't ask about that.

It was way to complicated to explain. "We're just

getting out."

"But what about Andrew? He and Mina are happily

married. He's my best friend, I can't not tell him that

his wife is planning on leaving him."

Serena thought about that for a moment. "We're not

leaving exactly, they'll be together again very shortly.

Trust me, she would never hurt him."

"But you're not coming back?"

Serena shook her head.

"Will I ever see you again?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that?"

Darien just looked at her curiously.

"Can I stay at your place?"

Darien nodded. "But I'm supposed to stay here for at

least another two weeks."

"Just get someone to send you a letter or something

that says you're needed home at once. I'm sure that

won't cause any suspicion because you're apparently the

most important person around here," she teased him.

Darien straightened his back and smiled cockily at

her. Serena laughed and he kissed her.

"I'll leave on Wednesday, then you can come that

night. The later the better. I'll send away most of my

staff for the night, except for my man. I trust him and

he'll help."

Serena nodded.

"I'll leave a carriage hidden away in the forest for

you, were we first kissed." He leaned in really close to

her and Serena smiled. "It'll take you to me."

She nodded. "I'll stay all of Thursday in hiding, and

then on Friday my friends will come and pick me up."

"I don't really like that part," Darien kissed her

gently again and pulled her back into his embrace. "Are

you sure that you have to leave?"

Serena nodded against his chest. "Trust me, I won't

be gone forever."

****************************************************************

End of Chapter five

***************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventures of a Lady

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: A good challenge is always that friendship will

always prevail. I want this story to be one of the ones

where all the girls do it together, and it's not just

resting on one persons shoulders. They are a team and

a team always works together. Comments please.

******************************************************************

"That's probably the scariest thing I've ever heard,"

Lita said sitting back on Serena's bed.

"I guess when I said it couldn't get worse I was

wrong," Amy said.

"And Darien said he'd go along with this?" Raye

asked.

Serena nodded.

"Wow, he must really love you," Mina said.

"And he also loves his best friend," they all looked

at her in confusion. "One of his questions was that Mina

and Andrew were happily married, and he didn't want Andrew

to get hurt."

Mina looked down. "I thought about that, but if we

succeed I'll get to see him again right?"

"The only way I can think about it is that this isn't

real," Serena said. "We're trapped in some sort of dream,

and no matter how happy we are here, it's not where we

belong so we can't start worrying about making people

happy. When we're gone, my parents will be safe from Lord

Walthum and I'll never have to look at him ever again."

"I can't believe that this is so complicated," Raye

said. "I mean, the life of a Lady is supposed to be all

music and marriage, and yet we're in such chaos right

now that it's making my head spin."

"I know what you mean," Lita said. "I feel so tense

that I can hardly sleep. This is not like the usual fights

that we get in, and this time we don't have Tuxedo Mask

watching over us like usual."

Serena looked at her suddenly. "Where was he when I

died?" She asked.

They all looked at one another in confusion.

"I don't know, he didn't make it to that fight." Amy

was thinking really hard about that night. "He must have

been injured or something."

Serena's eyes widened. "Darien was injured to."

"What?" Lita asked.

"Don't you remember, the night before Tuxedo Mask was

hit? When Darien didn't show up for coffee with Andrew

the next morning Andrew said that he had been in an

accident and was in pretty bad shape?" Serena said.

"You think Darien is Tuxedo Mask?" Mina asked.

"It's a little to big of a coincidence," Raye said.

"But he doesn't know who he is right now," Lita said.

"Can't you use the crystal on him Serena?" Amy asked.

Serena shook her head. "I don't know what kind of an

affect it would have on him. I can use it on you guys

because you were all connected to me when we were reborn. I

don't know where Darien fits into all this at all, it might

kill him."

"You have to get him to follow us Serena. Maybe if he

feels that you're in trouble then he'll remember on his

own and help us," Raye said.

Serena smiled suddenly and looked away. "I think I

might be able to get him to come along."

Lita laughed at her. "Why do I think this little

situation is going to be rated R?"

Serena just shrugged.

Wednesday couldn't come fast enough for Serena. She

tried to see Darien as little as possible. She didn't

want to risk having their little plan exposed. Mina told

Andrew what was happening because she trusted he would

keep it a secret, and she was right. He decided it would

be easier if he went with Darien when he was called away,

that way Mina would already be there when Serena arrived.

The letter came during breakfast Wednesday morning.

"Is something the matter Lord Shields?" Serena's

father asked.

Darien finished reading the letter then crumpled it

slightly in his hand. His eyes were disturbed, and Serena

wanted to laugh at what a good actor he was.

"I'm afraid that I've been urgently called back home

on business that cannot be detained."

"Is it serious Darien?" Andrew asked. Of course he

would be the concerned friend. Everyone knew that they

were like brothers.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that it is." He stood up from

his chair and ordered one of the servants to get his horse

ready. The servant ran away quickly to do what he was told.

"I have to make my apologies to my hosts. If I should

conclude my business in a short time I will make every

attempt at coming back and fulfilling my stay."

"Do not worry on the matter Lord Shields, we just

hope that it is not to serious a matter." Serena's mother

kissed his cheek goodbye, and her father shook his hand.

"You are of course welcome back whenever you want."

Darien smiled, but then turned to Andrew. "I think I

will need to beg of your assistance my friend. I hate to

ask you to leave this party, but I fear I might need you."

Andrew stood up and looked at him concerned. "What has

it to do with?"

"I will explain on the way."

Andrew made his apologies to Serena's parents, and

other than the worry that it was serious, nobody suspected

for a moment what was really happening. Mina made a tearful

goodbye to Serena, Lita and the two girls that were

supposed to be her newest friends and she to was whisked away

by her husband.

"I hope that it is nothing vitally serious," Serena said

to her mother. "I would feel awful if it were."

Serena's mother smiled and kissed her daughter kindly.

"Do not worry yourself Serena, I'm sure that whatever it is,

Lord Shields will be able to fix the situation. He has

never failed before, though he is alone."

Serena looked up at her surprised. "Alone?"

"Yes, he lost both his parents when he was very young and

has been running the family business since then. He has

prospered, but he has nobody but Andrew that he really calls

his family though they are not related."

Serena looked away. Even in this life Darien was alone.

Andrew had told her that he had lost his parents one day in

the arcade, and she could remember feeling so bad for him.

But even Lita had a father in this life. Why would Darien be

the only one that was still alone?

The quick departure of the honored guest echoed through

the manor walls, and it left anything Serena might do out

of the picture completely until it was announced that the

following day there would be a wedding. There was to be a

sort of pre wedding party that night, and everyone had to

prepare. It made Serena sick, but she had to play like there

was nothing wrong at the moment otherwise it wouldn't work.

She sat with the crowd, her back straight and her gaze

even. To anyone watching, she looked like a sad woman who

had accepted her fate, and to her friends she looked like

she was plotting something.

It wasn't until that night that the first thing went

very wrong.

Serena had made it through the night, and she was

quickly getting ready for the journey ahead. She was almost

ready to leave, and then there was a sound.

"Who's there?" She called out.

Molly came out of the shadows. "I know where you are

going Serena, and I can't let you do it."

Serena felt her heart jump into her throat. "Molly,

what are you talking about?"

"It's not right, you running away with Lord Shields.

You will ruin your family and everything they have worked

so hard to give you."

"Molly, that's not what I'm doing, you have to

believe me. I'll be back just after the wedding. I can't

marry this man, he's not right for me."

"But you went to Lord Shields room, you asked me

where it was."

"Molly, you don't understand, it's not like that at

all. I'm not running away with him, he was just going

to help me escape for a few days, that's all."

Molly looked at her skeptically.

"You don't really want my life to slip away from

me with marrying this man do you Molly? I can't be

happy with him, and you know that more than anyone. We

talk about it every morning, about the sort of man that

we would like to fall in love with."

"And you always talk about someone exactly like Lord

Shields."

"You have to let me go Molly," Serena pleaded.

Molly nodded her head.

Serena was slightly surprised.

"I thought you wouldn't confide in me to help you,"

Molly said. "So I had to come to you."

"Molly, I do trust you."

Molly nodded. "The bride running away on the day

before her wedding is not unheard of. Your rooms are

being watched right now. If we switch, they'll never

see that you've left until the morning."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll put on your nightgowns and sleep in your bed

for this night, and then you will leave these rooms

dressed as me. Nobody looks twice at you if you're

dressed as a servant."

Serena nodded her head. "Thank you."

Molly smiled sadly. "I just want to help you be

happy."

Serena hugged her tightly. Molly was always such

a good friend, and she was glad that she had come with

her into this world.

"The servants passage is through here." Molly

showed her after they had changed. "Go all the way to

the bottom of the stairs and through the big doors at

the end of the hall to your right. There are more

stairs that are very narrow, and they're covered in ivy

at the bottom. That takes you to the back garden. I

don't know where you're going from there."

"What will you do in the morning?" Serena asked.

"I will say that you made me do it, and that I am

your servant so I had to comply. And I of course know

nothing about where you have gone."

Serena smiled and hugged her again. "We will see

one another again Molly, and I will find a way to repay

you for this."

Serena quickly followed Molly's instructions, and

soon she was breathing the fresh cold air of the night.

She passed one or two guards, but they all looked away

when they saw her because they thought she was nobody.

Serena smiled at Molly's cunning mind, and tried to stop

herself from running.

She found a horse and carriage in the woods just

out of reach from where she had met Darien, and she

quickly got in. It was a long way, but soon she was

getting out in front of the biggest castle that she had

ever seen.

"I have to admit that I kind of like the servants

look on you," Darien smiled as he came up to her from where

he had been standing in the shadows just out of sight.

Serena smiled and twirled lightly. "Molly said it

would suit me."

"Molly?" Darien asked worried.

"Don't worry, she's my servant and I trust her as a

friend. She came into my rooms and told me that there

were people watching my rooms because they expected me

to run away. She said that if I was dresses as a servant

and went through the passages, nobody would look twice at

me. She was right."

"She sounds like a smart girl."

"She's brilliant." They went quickly into the castle,

and Darien laughed when Serena looked around like she was

in awe.

"I guess I should have expected you to have the biggest

house in the world," she laughed.

Darien just shrugged. "My father left it to me."

Serena looked at him. She didn't say anything, she

just smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Serena shrugged. "I just wanted to thank you for

helping me."

Darien's eyes turned slightly evil. "There are much

better ways you can thank me for helping you." He

kissed her more passionately.

Serena got up rather late the next morning, and she

found that she was alone. She looked around the room, and

her eyes came to rest on a beautiful dress, a rose and a

not lying at the foot of her bed. She leaned over and

picked up the rose and the note.

"There is no reason that you should get out of bed,

but if you feel the need I thought that walking around here

in your servants dress might cause some funny situations of

people trying to make you work. I have some work to do in

my office, but Mina is in the room to your right when you're

ready."

Serena wrapped the blankets around her and quickly went

to find Mina, with a smile on her face. She was sitting

looking out the window in the next room, and she smiled

knowingly up at Serena when she came in.

"Mina, I don't know how to do my hair by myself."

Mina just laughed and came in the room with her. It

took them awhile, but Serena was soon ready to leave the

room.

"So, how did it go?" Mina asked teasing her.

Serena just blushed.

"You know, if you can control him so much in this time

period, there's not reason that you can't have him in

the other time."

Serena looked at her and her eyes saddened a little.

"I don't know about that Mina. I've known Darien here

only a little while, and it seems like he can't keep his

hands of me." She blushed again. "But in the other world,

he has a pretty easy time staying away from me."

"You don't know that, maybe he has his reasons."

"And they must be pretty good ones if he likes me as

much as he does right now." Serena sat down across from

her friend. "I don't know Mina, I'm just sort of telling

myself to take what I can while I can, because I'm never

going to get him again." Her face became downcast.

Neither of them noticed that Darien and Andrew were

standing just around the corner, listening.

"Serena, you have always been the one person I've

known who has never given up hope no matter how bad it

gets. Why are you willing to give up on Darien so

easily?"

"Its been four years and the only time he noticed

me at all was now when we're both in a different time

and the same 'complications' whatever they are, aren't

here." Serena sighed. "Look, I'm not saying I'm

giving up, I'll never stop loving him, but I can only

take so much. What happens if we go back and he won't

look at me again. What would you do if you and Andrew

were practically strangers after all of this?"

"I would probably die," Mina said truthfully.

"Don't you want to make as much of this as you can

in case it can never be the same?"

Mina nodded.

"Even if we do make it back, what's the chances

that they'll have the same thoughts and memories they

have right now?"

"Seeing as we didn't remember you until you used

the crystal on us, probably none." Mina looked out the

window beside her. "But I think the point is that you

found a way to bring us together again Serena. You

could have given up on us, but you didn't. Don't give

up on Darien Serena, I know he loves you, you just have

to let him show you."

Serena smiled slightly.

"I meant in real time," Mina said rolling her eyes.

"We already know he loves you in this time."

Darien looked at Andrew slightly confused, and Andrew

had about the same look in his eyes. He just shrugged

his shoulders and shook his head.

"When are the other girls getting here?" Serena

asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. We thought it would be best

if we left before everyone else got up, that way they

wouldn't be able to follow us."

Serena looked at Mina slightly confused. "But I

thought. . . . . "

Mina put her finger to her lips. She had just

noticed Darien and Andrew. She pointed towards the

hallways.

Serena nodded, slightly disturbed that they might have

heard everything she had just said. But it was to late now.

"Alright, that sounds about right."

"This is going to be so dangerous Serena, are you sure

that you're ready for it?"

Serena smiled. "No, but what choice do I have. If

we don't fight them then we might be stuck here forever,

and then we could screw everything up."

"If we don't succeed, then you're dead Serena." Mina

said it so seriously that Serena looked at her. She had

tears in her eyes. "Serena there was nothing we could do.

The power came out of nowhere and it hit you so hard. It

was like as soon as you died, the entire world started to

shatter."

"But I didn't die Mina. I'm here with you right now

aren't I?" She hugged her friend tightly.

Mina nodded and rubbed her eyes. "I just hope this

works, cause I don't think I could loose you again."

"We've never failed before, except for the last time

and seeing as we're all still together with a chance to

save the world from future terror I don't see that we lost

that battle either." Serena looked almost excited. "Besides,

nobody hurts me or my friends without paying for it."

Mina laughed, they had both forgotten about the guys

that were standing in the hallways, and Darien had pushed

Andrew away so that they were walking away from it.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Andrew asked.

Darien didn't answer, something was very strange about

this. He hadn't questioned Serena when she had asked for

his help, but now he was afraid that she was throwing

herself into something much worse than she had been in

before. Mina had said that she had almost died, and yet

she was standing here now talking about it like it was

another life or something. And this whole other time

thing was beginning to worry him.

"Have you ever met Serena before?" Andrew asked.

Darien looked at him and stopped. "I didn't think so

at first, I figured I was just so struck by how beautiful

she was."

"And now?" Andrew asked.

Darien hesitated. "How can I love her like I've loved

her my whole life, when I've only known her a week?"

"You think they're really not from around here?"

Darien nodded.

"But that's impossible. We have memories of them. I

just married Mina because I've loved her since the first

time I saw her."

"Andrew, if you've known Mina so long and she's

Serena's best friend, then why haven't I ever seen her.

She lives so close to me and is such a famous beauty and

yet I have never heard of her."

"That could just be a coincidence," Andrew tried.

"It's not only unlikely, it's impossible." Darien

and Andrew were now in his office. "You've known me my

whole life Andrew, and you know me better than anyone.

How many women have I fallen in love with let alone at

first sight?"

"None."

"And why would I do the things I did to Serena when

I know better than anyone what is accepted in this time?

And better yet, why would she let me?"

Andrew didn't have an answer. He had thought it was

strange that she had let him, but the fact that Darien

desired a beautiful woman was not so far a stretch.

"I think they're telling the truth, and that none of

us are from here. We've all been sent back to fix

something that happened in the future, and I think that

something is to stop the thing that killed Serena."

"But how are we supposed to do that without any

memories of what really happened?" Andrew asked.

"We have to follow them tonight Andrew. If she's

in trouble then I can't let her go through it alone. I

have to protect her."

Andrew swallowed and hesitated for a moment. "Then

I can't let you go alone. Mina needs my help to, and I'm

not letting you get yourself killed."

**********************************************************

End of Chapter Six

************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

The Adventures of a Lady

Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors notes: This story went nowhere near where I thought

it was going to go when I first started writing it, but

I kind of like what I'm ending up with. The ending is

jUst as much a mystery to me as it is to you.

Please send me comments!!!

**********************************************************

Serena and Darien spent the day together, pretending

that neither one of them knew the other ones plans. They

just spent the time happy with one another, and pretending

that this was how they were going to spend the rest of

their lives.

That night they just in just lay in one

another's arms not wanting to go to sleep. But eventually

Darien fell asleep, and Serena slowly crawled out of bed.

She got changed quickly, into Darien's pants that she rolled

up so they fit and a corset like shirt. She had to admit

that this might be a stile she would bring into the future

with her, she looked damn good.

She met the girls in the front, and they were soon

out the door and on horses that Lita had found before she

had come. It would be fast to travel that way, and Amy had

found out exactly where they were going. It was really

close to where they were, but they went around in case

anything was watching them.

When they got to the clearing, they saw a small army

rustling around a large clearing. There were a few ship

and everything was so quiet. They moved around quickly,

digging and building what would be their layer.

"Serena, I think we should become the scouts now,"

Raye said as she noticed one of the monsters was walking

towards them ready to fight.

Serena quickly concentrated and soon she had the

crystal in her hand. She closed her eyes. "Please

give us the power to fight them."

Soon the entire group was bathed in light, and the

five Sailor Scouts stood ready to fight. The light and

power had distracted the entire group of monsters, and

they were all looking to fight for their right to be here.

"Alright, let's kill these creeps," Lita said standing

up straight and pointing her hand. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

The monster that was gaining on them was as good as dust

when the huge dragon of electricity smashed into it.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Mercury Ice storm Blast!"

"Venus Meteor Shower!"

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The attacks raced out hitting the monsters. One by one

they fell under the power of the attacks, but More were coming

out of the ships and holes that had been prepared. The scouts

started fighting with everything they had.

Serena went hand to hand with one of the monsters, and

she pushed it into the path of Mars Fire sniper. It blew

into dust.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Serena leapt out of the way when a monster attacked

her and she used the crystal to send a wave of energy

towards it to kill it, but she found quickly the she was

being surrounded.

"Mars Fire Storm Flash!" Mars sent up a wall of

fire and she and Serena quickly ran from what would be a

trap.

"It would be nice if your boyfriend showed up soon."

Raye looked quickly behind her and pushed her out of the

way as another attack came.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" More monsters went down,

but the battle was starting to rage out of control.

"What's the chances that we've killed enough of them

to save the future Serena?" Lita yelled at them.

Serena couldn't help but smile. "Moon Scepter

Elimination!" She hit two at once and they screamed as

they were destroyed. "Keep fighting scouts, we can beat

them, I know we can." The determination in her voice

boosted the hopes of the scouts and their attacks came on

in full power for a short time again, but they were

beginning to tire.

Serena called the power of the crystal around her

for a moment, and then sent it out all around to weaken

the opposition. It worked, but there were still so many

of them.

"I hate to see what we're up against in the future,"

Amy said after killing another one.

Mina turned to her, but she was hit hard from behind

while she was distracted and she cried out in pain as she

went down. But she turned around a second later to

face the monster that was being destroyed by Sailor Moon.

"Alright, now I'm pissed off!" She yelled as she

looked at the blood on her arm. "Venus Love and Beauty

shock!"

Serena killed another monster and then leapt down

to start attacking again, but she didn't see the monster

behind her and the attack hit her hard in the back. She

called out as she was then hit from the front by the

demon that she had been about to kill.

"Serena!" Amy yelled, and she tried to get to her,

but she was hit from the side and forced to fight.

Lita and Mina were fighting a sea of monsters, and

Raye was getting up after a hit in the leg. She hadn't

seen what had happened.

Serena looked up through the bright white lights

that were flashing in her vision, and she quickly

attacked it, but her powers were weaker now.

She barely had enough time to jump out of the way of

another attack, and then she was hit again from another

monster. They had caught her off guard, and they weren't

giving her enough time to get it back together.

Serena felt the pain wash through her as another

attack hit her. She was weak, and she knew that as she

was hit dead on, she would probably die. She looked up

at the monster standing in front of her. It looked down

on her evilly, and seemed to smile. It was going to

attack her, and she couldn't do anything about it. She

heard Lita and Raye yell for her, but she didn't look at

them. She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the

light of the attack, and then nothing happened.

She looked up as Darien leapt over the ledge above

her and collided with the monster. The monster screamed

out as it fell, and exploded beneath him.

Serena just looked at him. When he stood up straight,

she saw the anger in his eyes. The long cape of Tuxedo

Mask floated behind him, the white mask covered his eyes

and a sword glittered in his hand that was stained with the

blood of the monster. He looked frightening, like he

would kill anyone at that moment just because they crossed

him. Serena had never seen the rage in his eyes before.

She stood up as best she could and looked at him, but

he only glance at her for a moment, before turning around

and attacking the monster behind him with powers she had

never seen him use before.

Jupiter and Venus were beside her in a moment, and

they lent her some of their powers so she could protect

herself. She used the crystal to give them extra energy,

but it wouldn't heal her at this moment. It was being

drained as well as she was, and she wouldn't have enough

energy left to fight much longer.

But she couldn't take her eyes of Darien. He had put

his sword away, and was attacking with an energy that

seemed to come from all around him and focus on his hands.

Then he would throw it out and whatever he hit was killed

instantly.

"Where did he learn that?" Mercury asked.

Serena didn't answer, she just attacked the monster

that was coming from her right. It died at her feet.

"There are not many more of them," Mars yelled over

the noise. "Darien has killed more than half of the ones

that were left already."

Serena saw him get hit, and it sent shock waves through

her. She stepped out of the circle of protection and ran

towards him. She attacked the monster that was about to

attack him with a huge amount of energy and it didn't have

time to scream before it died. He stood up beside her and

they took out five together.

She looked at him and caught his blue eyes with hers.

Darien just smiled down at her before attacking again.

It took almost an hour, but soon Tuxedo Mask and the

five scouts were standing in a space where hundreds of

monsters used to be making a base.

They didn't talk, they just looked around. They were

all bleeding and sore, but felt a sense of victory looking

at their work.

"So what now?" Mina asked still as Venus.

Serena looked at her friends. "This is as far as I got."

"I sort of thought as soon as we finished we would

just go poof in white light and wake up back at home," Lita

said.

"Me to," Amy said. "Or at least be back home."

"Did we miss something?" Raye asked. "We killed the

monsters, so Serena and the future is safe."

"And we found a way to stick together even though we

didn't know one another at the beginning," Lita said.

"And we found out who Darien was," Mina said looking

at him.

Darien just looked at Serena. She smiled when she

met his gaze and then looked away.

Andrew came out and stood with them. It really didn't

surprise anyone that he was there. But he had no power, so

he wouldn't have been able to help.

"So what now?" He asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use some

serious sleep," Serena said taking Darien's hand. "I'm

exhausted."

"You would be," Mina teased her.

Serena blushed and looked away.

"So where do we go to do that?" Lita asked.

"Well, I have some kind of castle in this lifetime, so

we might as well use it," Darien said. "It's the closest."

Serena concentrated with the scouts, and they teleported

themselves and their friends back to Darien's castle with the

little bit of energy they had left. Now that they were the

scouts, they could do that.

They all found a room to sleep, and Serena went with

Darien. In half an hour, nobody moved. Serena slept in

the safety of Darien's arms, Mina in Andrews, Lita, Raye and

Amy had decided to share a room and slept soundly close to

one another. It was like the night before Christmas, with

a smile one everyone's faces.

***********************************************************

End of Chapter Seven

*************************************************************

Epilogue to come, I promise. Probably later today if I can find some

spare time.


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventures of a Lady

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I was just going to leave it at that, but I

thought if I was writing the story I would be pissed off

if I didn't know what happened next, so here's the

Epilogue. If you like the story ending there, then just

don't read it, or feel free to pretend another ending.

This is just how I see it ending.

**************************************************************

Serena opened her eyes slowly and looked at the

fluffy pink covers that she'd piled up around her. She

breathed in the smell of the morning and sighed happily.

She sat up quickly in bed and looked around her. She

was in her own room. The pictures of her friends were

there, the pink walls, the pile of clothes and the

unfinished homework on her desk. She jumped up quickly

and was about to run out of her room when she realized

that she was still wearing Darien's black pants and the

corset shirt that she had had on during the fight.

She quickly changed and washed off before sprinting

downstairs.

"Honey, you're awake. Come have some breakfast."

Serena kissed her mother surprising her, and then she

kissed her father. "It's so good to wake up in your own

bed in the morning." She took a muffin from the table

and then jumped happily around the living room. "And thank

you so much for not forcing me to marry anyone."

Her father looked at her like she was crazy. "Force

you to marry someone? To marry you have to date, and you're

never allowed to date."

Serena just smiled and hugged him. "I have to go

see the girls, I'll talk to you guys later." She ran out

the door and was at the arcade in a record five minutes.

"Hey Serena, I hope you're feeling better," Andrew

said as she came in.

She came to a dead stop and looked at him like he

was crazy. "What?"

"The girls told me you had an accident a few nights

ago and that's why you haven't been around lately. I

hope you're feeling better."

Serena felt her heart drop slightly. He didn't

remember anything. Did that mean that the others didn't

remember anything either?

"Hi there Serena," Mina said happily. "You sure came

back to the living quickly."

Serena looked at her, but Mina winked and Serena

smiled. "Nothing could keep me from coming back here."

"Hey Meatball head, you got your meatballs back!"

Raye said hugging her friend happily. "I kind of liked

the whole dresses and neat hairdo's, they suited you."

"When was Serena in a dress?" Andrew asked.

Lita shrugged. "We were having fun dressing her up

a couple days ago before her accident. We had her looking

and acting like a Lady for awhile."

"Well, there were a few things she did that no Lady

would ever do," Amy said giving her a look that made Serena

blush and look away.

"What did she do?" Darien asked.

They all looked at him and went quiet.

He stood there tall and thin like he always was, with

his black hair falling into his stormy blue eyes and

his smile cocky and ready for fun as usual.

Serena could see that he didn't remember, but it

didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She

shrugged and smiled, and then walked up really close to him.

Darien lost his smile as he looked down at this

beauty that was standing so close to him, close enough to

kiss. She was teasing him, and he knew it. But he can't

say he had a problem with that.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Serena whispered just loud

enough for everyone to hear, and then she walked out of

the arcade with a swing to her walk.

Darien stood still in shock for a moment, and then he got

a very mischievous look on his face and he smiled a very devilish

smile before turning around and following her out of the arcade.

The girls all smiled and sat down at the counter where

Andrew was staring after his friend in confusion.

"What's going on there?" He asked.

"Andrew, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Andrew looked down at Mina surprised, and then he

smiled. "I would love to."

"Good, then you can pick me up tonight at eight.

Come on girls, it doesn't look like Serena's coming back

any time soon, so we should probably get on our way." She

winked at Andrew as they all left, and he just smiled after

her not really believing what had all happened.

**************************************************************

The End

**************************************************************

Send Comments Please!!!

Thank you so much everyone who sent me comments throughout this

story. It really made me want to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible.

I really hope it didn't dissapoint anyone. I'm uploaded another story I wrote a couple years

ago. If you liked this one, you might enjoy that one as well. Its' called The Lost Princess.

Please let me know if you enjoyed this story. I've already started on my next story.

It's been a great journey. Thanks again for reading it!


End file.
